The Queen's Revenge
by theunappreciatedboop
Summary: Arthur and the members of the Round Table finally know about Merlin's magic. But so does his most powerful enemy, Morgana. In her revenge against the mighty Emrys, Morgana has declared a war, greater than either side has fought before, on Camelot. Sequel to Circle of Fate, possible spoilers for whole series. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Camlann

**A/N: First chapter of the sequel to Circle of Fate, everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Merlin. Thanks for asking.**

* * *

 **Previously…** " _Sire, it's Morgana. The knights have reported an army of tens of thousands crossing the border. We're under attack."_

Like a well-oiled machine, everyone rushed to the exit, taking the fastest route to the council chambers. Arthur turned to Merlin. "You don't think…"

"That this was what Morgana meant when she said that there was something better for us?" Merlin finished, "Yes, that's exactly what I think. But this can't be all of it: This, she's done before. There has to be something more. The question is, what?"

Arthur didn't know. They approached the chambers, immediately sitting in their designated places. He noticed Merlin hovering uncomfortably next to the table: Of course, there was nowhere for Merlin to sit. Luckily, one of the knights was scouting the border for the routes Morgana was likely to take, so their was a seat free. Arthur gestured towards it, and Merlin reluctantly sat down.

Arthur spoke. "As you all know, we have just received information that Morgana is in the process of crossing our borders. Now, the most logical thing to do would be to wait here, in Camelot, with all our weapons, walls, and soldiers to stand and fight here. However, that would put every citizen's life at risk, which is not something that I am prepared to do." The King couldn't think of another logical plan of action, but this was necessary. He wouldn't fight with all of his people in danger, and evacuating wasn't an option. Morgana's men would find everyone, and slaughter them.

Surprisingly, Percival spoke up. "I suggest we go to a _location_ that is in between the Camelot and the border and meet Morgana's army there: We would still be on home ground, and could call in allies if necessary."

Arthur pondered the idea. "That might just work. Does anyone know of such a place?" Arthur noticed Merlin staring at him intently. "Merlin, what do you think?"

"I-" Merlin stuttered, clearly not expecting to be called upon. "There is a place, but…"

"Tell me."

"Camlann. It's big enough, and has mountains on either side, so neither their or our armies can escape. But, Sire, I don't advise going there." The name rung a bell.

Everyone's attention was on Merlin now. All except for Gaius, who was looking down at the table, a peculiar expression on his face. It was Gwen who asked, "Why not?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "It would be better for all of you if you didn't know. Please, just don't go there."

Everyone looked as if they wanted to ask more, but restrained themselves. All Arthur said was, "Merlin, that may be the only place we can go. Does anyone else have a good idea?"

Silence. Arthur turned to Merlin, who had cast his eyes to the ground. "Merlin, please." Arthur suddenly remembered where he had heard the name before. He had gone there, once, when he was younger, passing through it to get to the area he was sent to scout. Now he thought about it, Camlann was the perfect place. "It's by the White Mountains, yes?"

The warlock nodded hesitantly.

"Then we should set foot there as soon as we can. Gwaine, prepare the knights. Tell them that they may be riding to their deaths. They do not have to come with us." Arthur said softly.

All the knights present protested. "We would never-"

"Sire, of course we would-"

"Arthur, we would all follow you."

The king smiled sadly, content with their loyalty, but worried about them. "Thank you. But give the knights the choice, and tell them that nothing will be held against them if they choose to stay. Let them do what they feel is right."

Everyone stood and watched Gwaine leave, then started filing out behind him. Soon, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin were the only ones left standing there.

"Why did you tell us? If you're so desperate for all of us not to go there, then why mention it at all?" Gwen asked Merlin.

Merlin closed his eyes. "Because avoiding the future just makes it worse," He whispered.

"Future? Merlin, what future?" Arthur asked, worried.

"Arthur…" Merlin seemed close to tears now.

Gwen put an arm on Arthur's shoulder. "Merlin, you don't have to tell us."

But Merlin shook his head. "No, you deserve to know. I couldn't live with myself if it...came true, and I knew it would happen, and didn't do anything about it.'

"If what came true?" Arthur demanded. He felt bad for forcing Merlin, but if this was something important, then he had to know. Especially if this affected the outcome of the battle.

"Arthur...I saw something, a few months back. It...it showed you, fighting in Camlann, fighting Mordred. And yes, I know Mordred is dead. But recently, I-I saw a different version of the vision. In Morgana's tower. I was there, and you were fighting Morgana. And…" Merlin's voice cracked.

"She stabbed you, and you fell down. Morgana...she was laughing. You...you were most likely…" Merlin broke off.

"Dead." Arthur breathed. _Dead_. So...If he went to Camlann, he had an almost completely sealed fate. But if he didn't go, so many more would die. Merlin had once said to him, " _What is the life of a servant, compared to that of a prince?"_ But what was the life of a king, compared to that of all of his people?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this is a really short chapter. It's mostly a filler chapter so I can write the incoming scenes, which I am _really_ looking forward to. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2: Protect

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

 **5 Days Later**

Thunder crashed in the distance as Morgana closed in, her men flanking her. Her eyes glowed an impossible gold, perhaps only a brightness that Merlin had achieved, but Arthur didn't flinch. He knew that he was safe from whatever magic Morgana used. Sure enough, it was Morgana who was thrust back, the power of the spell rebounding as it struck the shield that, with Merlin's help, Arthur sustained. Speaking of Merlin… Arthur searched for the tell tale signs of the warlock's magic in the midst of the battle and grinned as a golden shield went up between Morgana's men and Camelot's knights. But there was no time to further marvel his friend's power, as Morgana, having recovered from the blast, stood up, eyes blazing, metaphorically a _nd_ literally. Yet again, her magic was useless against Arthur, and bounced back, this time striking one of her soldiers. He collapsed against the ground and fell limp. Arthur felt a surge of confidence; he stood a chance with his best friend by his side. It was almost surreal as the protective barrier repelled Morgana's army, forcing them backwards into lower ground. However, he knew this joy would be short-lived, they all knew that this wasn't everything- she had more to offer.

Arthur spotted Merlin, amongst the knights, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, eyes shut, concentrating hard. Merlin winced as he struggled to keep everything going: Arthur's shield, the attacking spells, the defence he was offering the knights, it was all too much for one man, no matter _how_ powerful, to keep up. It wouldn't last for much longer. The shield weakened, getting lighter and smaller. Arthur spotted a look of quiet fury reflected on Morgana's face. She gestured her soldiers to stay back, forming a defensive wall around her, ensuring that no one would reach her during this confrontation.

"Brother." Morgana taunted. "It feels like such a long time since I last saw you."

Arthur stood still, frozen to the spot, and unable to make a sound.

"Can't speak?" she laughed, "I suppose a lot _has_ changed."

A quiet chuckle rippled through Morgana's army, but soon died down at Morgana's command, leaving the solitary, eerie rustling of leaves.

"You, know, you should never have come here. I now have power beyond your imagination." she threatened, gesturing at the hundreds of troops surrounding her. "So even if you win this battle, _I will still win the war!_ " she called.

The knights tentatively backed away as cheers erupted from the enemy. Suddenly an unearthly roar echoed across the field. " _O Drákon, zitó na statheí sto plevró mou kai na prostatéfsei aftoús tous anthrópous. Katastrépste tis stratiés ton Morgana Pendragon!"_

Everyone on the battlefield turned towards the origin of the sound. Merlin. He was stood atop a cliff, looking up at the sky as if expecting something. It was surreal how menacing he looked, with that deep blue cloak and lightly glowing staff, shrouded in shadows. Merlin looked every bit the powerful sorcerer that he was. But it still didn't explain the roar they had all heard earlier. It wasn't a spell, it was more like a language. The question was, what language?

The whole battle seemed to have come to a standstill, waiting apprehensively for the effect of Merlin's words to take place. For a while, nothing happened. Then a lone cry of a terrified man screamed, _"Dragon!"_

* * *

 **Now**

 _But what was the life of a king, compared to that of all of his people?_ Arthur asked himself. Really, it wasn't a hard decision. His resolve hardened. "Merlin, we're going to Camlann. _I'm_ going to Camlann. The cost of _not_ going is too great." Of course, Merlin knew that was true. But Arthur's life was on the line. If they went to Camlann, Merlin would do everything in his power to protect Arthur, even if it meant dying. And Merlin knew that Arthur would do the exact same thing for him: If he was in Arthur's shoes, he knew that he would make the same decision. Merlin sighed. "Alright, but I need to do something first. Arthur, can you come with me to Gaius's chambers?"

Arthur nodded and followed Merlin into his guardian's home. Merlin then proceeded into his own room, and reached under his bed and uncovered the hollow floorboards, taking out his spell book and the Sidhe staff. He flicked through the spells, searching for one that could start off the many protection charms he was going to cast on Arthur's armour. Arthur's eyes widened as Merlin reappeared holding his book. "You-you had a spell book? In your room?"

Merlin flatly stared at Arthur, amused. "Of course I had a spell book. And where else was I supposed to keep it? Although I'm surprised you never found it."

The king shook his head, amazed. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Merlin."

Merlin muttered a small, "Shut up," before turning back to the book. After a while, he put it down, pointed at Arthur, and said, _"Ic i scilde þes byruwiga fram mænelic þing ond unlybwyrhtan."_ The king's armour briefly shone gold, before turning back to it's original silver. "That should protect your armour from any weaker spells and small weapons from penetrating, but it won't stop a sword so be careful."

Arthur looked surprised, but before he could say anything, Merlin cut him off. "When we get to Camlann, I'm going to cast a spell that will will protect you, not your armour, from any spells, weak or strong, and should deflect swords as well. The only problem is it's going to need a vessel: I could hold it on my own but that would probably diminish most of my magical power, so you're going to have to sustain some of it as well. But we'll deal with that when we get there, there's no point wasting both of our energies now."

The king nodded. "Alright. Get whatever supplies you need." As he left the Physician's chambers, Arthur turned around. "And Merlin-" he sad. Merlin looked up. "Thank you." They both smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Just so you know, I have no idea how to speak either of the languages (Greek and Old English) used in this chapter for Dragon-speak and the language of the 'Old Religion.' I used online translators, so my grammar is no doubt terrible, and probably doesn't make sense. Here's what they should mean:**

 _ **"O Drákon, zitó na statheí sto plevró mou kai na prostatéfsei aftoús tous anthrópous. Katastrépste tis stratiés ton Morgana Pendragon." =**_

 **"Oh Dragon, I request that you stand by my side and protect these men. Destroy the armies of Morgana Pendragon."**

 _ **"Ic i scilde þes byruwiga fram mænelic þing ond unlybwyrhtan."=**_

 **"I shield this armour from common weapons and spells."**

 **Happy Easter, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gwen's Rise

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Once again, many thanks to Pranati, who is an amazing friend.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. (Literally, I own** _**nothing.**_ **One of the setbacks of being a child, I guess...)**

* * *

 **5 days later**

 _Then a lone cry of a terrified man screamed,_ "Dragon!"

Morgana's blood ran cold.

" _Stay back, and don't raise your weapons!_ " She watched Merlin call out. Morgana observed in shock as her worst enemy gave orders like a true warrior, yet as she watched on, there was only jealousy. However, her train of thought was interrupted by the repeated ear-splitting screeches.

She felt an excruciating pain in his head as she covered her ears, shielding herself from the ungodly sounds she was exposed to. Morgana crashed to the ground as she felt repeated ringing in his head. The pain continued, and she felt like his head was about to burst. There was _nothing_ she had ever gone through that could compare to what she and all the others on the battlefield was suffering through then. Then came the screams. It was as if somebody replayed millions of screams of torture over and over again, getting louder and louder until she felt herself pleading for mercy, shamefully noticing as Merlin watched her. Searing, unbearable pain travelled down to her spine, paralysing her. Black and white dots danced in front of her eyes. And then red dots. _Not red dots_ , she realised. _Blood_. It shouldn't have been possible, but the Dragon's cry had done _that much_ damage. Weakly, she raised her head.

 _"Emrys...Please."_ It was all she could manage before slumping blissfully unconscious.

* * *

 **Now**

It was pandemonium. Everywhere Gwen looked there was somebody frantically cramming food somewhere (okay, so it was mainly Gwaine who was cramming food. And quite probably ale too), or someone tending to the horses in the stables. Everyone was focused and playing their role, and yet not a single person mentioned what was looming in the near future. Not a single person mentioned the possible mortality. That's why Gwen found it weird, because the city was bustling moments ago, lively, animated, and now there was a morbid, hushed atmosphere everywhere. Occasionally, Gwen could hear the longing sobs of a caring mother, or a son's wail at the thought of losing his father. It filled her with sadness as she realised there were people, living on barely any money, ready to unconditionally lay down their lives for Arthur, or even _her,_ now in a heartbeat. _Loyalty can be a terrible thing,_ she thought sadly.

Gwen resumed her search for Arthur, and then it hit her. How could she have been so stupid? Picking up her skirts, she raced up each flight of stairs, navigating the corridors. Panting, she kept going, swinging doors open until she reached the top of the tallest tower and peered round the archway. Sure enough, there he was.

"Arthur?" she asked. The king seemed to be in a daze, staring up at the sky. He jumped, startled for a second at the sound of his name.

"Gwen," he exhaled in relief.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" she enquired.

"I-I just wanted some time to myself, that's all," Arthur stammered. Gwen's heart broke for him. Over the last few months, Gwen couldn't even begin to imagine the pressure he was under - she was sure that is she was faced with the same, she would have cracked.

"It's Uther, isn't it?"

"Look, I-I know it sounds crazy, but…" he trailed off. "I never told you this, but when we were with Morgana, my father appeared. He told me that h-he was never proud of me…"

There was a catch in Arthur's throat. "I just can't help thinking that maybe it was true, that he-"

" You know that's not true," Gwen interrupted, "It was just one of Morgana's illusions."

"This place reminds me most of him. I j-just still wish he was here, he always made everything easier," Arthur confessed wistfully, taking a deep breath, " I just miss when life was simpler."

"Arthur," Gwen started softly, "I can tell you without a doubt that if your father was here, and he is, he'd look at you and collapse - that's just how strong, and calm, and confident you are because when I look at you, I don't see the arrogant, cocky, rude, immature, and seriously slightly-well, more than slightly- stupid prince-"

Arthur shot Gwen a look of contempt.

Gwen put her arms up in defeat. "Merlin's words, not mine." Her voice softened, and the usual Gwen was back. "I see a king, who is brave, who can cope under pressure, and who is prepared to lay down his life for the sake of his kingdom."

"Thanks," Arthur whispered.

" _Although still a little bit stupid,"_ Gwen added, chuckling, earning a glare from Arthur, even though it lacked any real contempt, his eyes sparkling.

Gwen suddenly remembered why she had come to find Arthur in the first place. "Oh, I was meaning to ask you: Is there anything in particular that you wanted me to take when we go to Camlann?"

Arthur looked at Gwen in surprise. "Gwen… you're staying here. I need someone to look after the kingdom while I'm gone."

 _What?_ That was the first _she_ had heard of that. "No one told me that… Arthur, I want to go. I'll be more of a help there: if Merlin is fighting, Gaius will need someone to help tend to the injured."

"What do you mean, no one told you? I told Merlin to… Oh, that _useless_ servant," Arthur grumbled. "Gwen, the kingdom needs its queen, and I need to know that you will be safe. I nearly lost Merlin, I don't want to lose you too."

 _I don't want to lose you, either. You don't see_ me _begging you to stay here._ That was what Gwen wanted to say, but she doubted that would help matters. "Last week, I spent every waking moment wondering, _crying_ over whether or not I would see you again alive. How _dare_ you even _suggest_ that I should go over that all over again? Would you, if you were in my place?" Gwen swept away angry tears.

Arthur gaped at her. At least _that_ had gotten through to her stubborn husband. He put his arms around her. "Gods, Gwen. I'm so sorry… I didn't realize… Look, I know now that it isn't my place to decide whether you come to Camlann or not. It's just…" He let go, holding her at an arm's length. "Promise me that you'll try to stay safe. Promise that you'll not _deliberately_ throw yourself into the battle, ok?"

Gwen nodded. That would be negotiable when they got there. Worst comes to worst, she _would,_ without hesitation, join the fight, but for now, she was glad that she could help from the sidelines. "Ok. I… I promise. At least, I'll try." Gwen sniffled.

That seemed to be enough for Arthur. He gathered her back into his arms, and they stayed like that as the sun set. When she finally left, Gwen closed the door behind her, smirking to herself and wiping away her fake tears. She was desperate and needed to get through to him, even if it meant stooping to the lowest of the low. Oh well. It was a useful weapon to have in her arsenal. Like _hell_ she was going to let Arthur be the only one to risk his life for the kingdom. She deserved a chance, too.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Just so you know, the last part doesn't mean that Gwen's evil now. She's just really, _really_ sneaky. I hope you enjoyed. The next update may not be for a while: School starts on Wednesday. I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow, though.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise

**A/N: The best thing happened when I was typing this: I was listening to music, when 'You're The Voice' came on the radio. I laughed so much. My parents probably thought I was crazy. If you haven't seen it, then you should definitely watch the video of Colin and Bradley lip-sinking to the song- It's on YouTube. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and sorry this is late.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Merlin**

* * *

 _Like_ hell _she was going to let Arthur be the only one to risk his life for the kingdom. She deserved a chance, too._

 _"Ic i níete sé néadþing mín ríce æt áscilde_ _þes culter_ _fram_ _bræden_ _bræc_ _"_ Merlin stared intently at the ornate knife he was holding, desperately willing the variation of the spell he was going to cast on Arthur to work. The knife lit up in a bright, flickering with blue fire, not unlike the flames that came off the spear the day Lancelot killed the Griffin. "Well, there's only one way to find out," Merlin said to himself. " _Ábric.",_ Merlin gasped as his own power surged back, and ducked as the spell rushed past him, disintegrating one of Gaius's pots. The knife seemed in perfect shape, completely unharmed. But even as he observed the knife's state, Merlin felt his power drain. " _Líhting galdorléoð,_ " Merlin quickly said, and sighed in relief as the power surged back. _I'm definitely going to have to work on the power drain._ "At least I know it works," Merlin whispered.

Merlin sighed in relief and exited his chambers. But then he realised: he had nowhere to go. For the first time since he had been found, he was alone, while everyone went about doing their part. Briefly, he considered finding Gwen or Arthur, but vetoed the idea. _No_ , there was something else he had to do, and it was a perfect opportunity.

Silently, to not draw attention to himself, Merlin navigated the congested castle grounds, swiftly ducking into the stables. Nobody saw him, let alone question him as he mounted one of the already prepared horses and rode deep into the forest.

 _It's not too far now,_ Merlin said to himself, as the clearing emerged into view. Merlin recognised the trees, the moonlight that leaked through their branches, remembering as clearly as if the fight with Kilgharrah years before had been yesterday. When he reached the clearing where his Dragonlord powers had emerged, Merlin took a deep breath before calling, " _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_ Within seconds, his old friend flew down, and sank into a bow.

"Kilgharrah," Merlin said. "I need your help. You know about Morgana's army, don't you?"

The dragon nodded gravely. "Indeed I do, young warlock. Morgana is approaching closer by the minute. And I know of your plan to travel to Camlann in an attempt to protect Camelot. Merlin, while this is a good plan, I foresee two possible futures. And I think you know this too."

Merlin closed his eyes, and murmured, "Arthur will either defeat Morgana and unite Albion… Or he will die at Morgana's hand." He had been denying it until now, but he had seen the images. Merlin knew that the prophecies were full of half-truths and uncertainty, and all may not be as they seem, but these two images were crystal clear.

"Your spell may not be enough," Kilgharrah continued.

"I _know_ ," Merlin admitted, hints of frustration in his voice, "That's why I'm here. I need you to fight at Camlann."

"Foolish, boy. I am forbidden. The people of Camelot spare no mercy for an old dragon, who threatens to kill them," he explained "It's different now. Arthur accepted me and my magic. There's no reason I can't convince the others too."

Kilgharrah shot Merlin a suspecting glare. _If looks could kill…_

"I require payment, obviously," the dragon growled, "I want the freedom to do what I want anywhere, without being in secret."

"So-"

"I want everyone to know, but leave me in peace," he interrupted.

Merlin hesitated. _Is it possible?_

"Yes or no, warlock?" the dragon demanded.

"Y-yes," Merlin stammered, head bowed in defeat.

Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves. Merlin's head jerked up, and was just able to make out a dark figure. There was a sound of footsteps receding. Merlin cursed under his breath. _Morgana_.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he made a grabbing motion with his hands, jerking the spy back to the clearing and extracting a yell of surprise from the man.

" _Did Morgana send you?"_ Merlin didn't release his hold on the man, who, now that he got a closer look at, didn't seem very threatening at all. He was dressed in simple peasant's clothes, and was visibly trembling, glancing up at Merlin but not fully meeting his gaze.

"N-no. Please, d-don't hurt me. I was just travelling to Camelot: My village sent me, you see? Sh-she got to our homes, and burnt them all. We only escaped with the clothes we wore on our backs. Everything else… i-it's _gone._ "

Merlin hesitated. This could be a rouse, one of Morgana's tricks, but this man seemed genuine. And strangely familiar, although he didn't know where from. The warlock let go of the man, and watched cautiously as he stumbled back. Merlin vowed to himself in his head that he wouldn't fall for one more of his nemesis's sly manipulations.

"She… do you mean Morgana? Is Morgana the one who attacked your village?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Her army was behind her, thousand upon thousands of them. But she was using such terrible magic." The man's eyes widened, as he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry! I don't mean that all magic is bad! I- there was a boy in our village, years ago. He had magic, and he was the kindest boy I had met, along with his mother. He left years ago, though."

Merlin stiffened. "Your village. What is it called?"

If the man was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. "Ealdor. I come from Ealdor."

 _No…_ This was why the man seemed so familiar. They had met before, though the man no longer seemed to recognise Merlin. "Is-is Hunith alright?" Merlin was afraid to know the answer.

"You know Hunith?" The man looked at Merlin inquisitively, and his eyes widened. "You _do_ look like her… Are you related?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "I'm her son."

* * *

 **Ealdor, 20 years ago**

 _Ealdor's animated, lively nature had never been more apparent. In the village's every nook, cranny and crevice, a market stall had somehow been uncomfortably pushed into it. Occasionally, Merek heard the infuriated cries of a merchant's dispute with a customer, or detected the colourful aromas that rose from the succulent foods laid out before him. His hands fumbled in his pouch, coins jangling… No, he would resist the temptation of market day._

 _Merek ventured through the crowds of people swiftly - he was used to dodging and ducking when people were around. But the village's familiar faces were replaced with an ocean of fresh new people from near and far, so it was surprisingly difficult. A fact that was evident when he crashed into a fellow villager, bundles of wood falling to the ground._

 _"Erm, s-sorry," Merek hurriedly continued, ignoring the furious curses being shouted behind him._

 _Quickly, as to not avoid another confrontation, Merek turned right and quietly opened the door._

 _"Huni-"_

 _"Shh, shh," Hunith interrupted, " I just got him down!" Hunith dragged him outside, but just as they stepped out, Hunith's child awoke._

 _"Mother, who's this?" he enquired curiously. He was a small boy, no older than 8 or 9 with a mop of dark hair and a mud-stained tunic. When his mother didn't reply, he turned to Merek._

 _"What's your name?" he asked._

 _"I am-"_

 _"Mine is Merlin. Would you like to see my collection?" He was so young, practically radiating innocence, with so much energy, that Merek felt a laugh build up._

 _"Ok!" he chuckled. And in that split second of enthusiasm, Merek could've sworn that there were flecks of gold in his eyes. He shook his head, thinking it was just a trick of the light._

 _"So, Merlin. What's your collection?"_

 _"Oh, all sorts of things. Rocks, strange sticks, pretty flowers, anything I've found, really. What was your name again?"_

 _In the corner of his eye, Merek could see Hunith shaking her head in amusement and exasperation, but Merek simply laughed. "Merek."_

 _"That's a funny name."_

"Merlin!" _Hunith scolded, but Merek didn't mind._

 _"Well, you're named after a bird." Merek said in mock retaliation._

 _Hunith's child scowled. "Don't be mean."_

 _"You started it!"_

 _Merek grinned as he heard Hunith mutter,_ "Boys."

* * *

 **Now**

"Her son? Merlin?"

The man nodded, and stepped into the light. Now that Merek looked closer, he could easily recognise him. "You've grown up. The last time we spoke, you were only a boy." Derek laughed ironically. "Now, look at you. Commanding dragons, and using magic freely in _Camelot_ , of all places." That wasn't the only thing that had changed. Merlin was no longer filled with the hope and enthusiasm he had possessed as a child. Merek wondered exactly how much the man had been through. He remembered Merlin's worried query from earlier. "And, to answer your question, yes. Hunith is safe. She fled with the rest of us. She should be coming to Camelot with most of Ealdor, soon."

Merlin visibly relaxed. "Thank the gods…" He murmured. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I have to be cautious."

Merek smiled. "One can never be too careful."

"No,"Merlin agreed. "If you're going to Camelot, I'll come back with you. Kilgharrah," Merlin turned to the huge dragon, which still, despite doing nothing to harm any of them, struck fear into Merek's heart. "Thank you. I'll call you when I need you. You have my word: I will keep my promise."

The two of them watched as Kilgharrah took off, and made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, nothing much happened in this chapter. That will all change soon, though. Next chapter will hopefully be up by next weekend. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **"Ic i níete sé néadþing mín ríce æt áscilde þes fram bræden bræc " =**_

 **"I use all the necessary power to protect this knife from destruction."**

 _ **"Ábric"=**_

 **"Destroy."**

 _ **"Líhting galdorléoð"=**_

 **"Lift spell."**


	5. Chapter 5: A Lesson To Us All

**A/N: Many thanks to Pranati (again) who helped** _ **a lot**_ **in this chapter, and had me laughing like a crazy person. This chapter came much sooner than expected, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what?** _ **I don't own Merlin.**_ **Funny, that, isn't it.**

* * *

 _The two of them watched as Kilgharrah took off, and made their way back to Camelot._

Arthur stared at his bed. It was… bare. Why was this bothering him? _Oh,_ Arthur realised. Camelot was setting off to Camlann at first light, yet Merlin should've laid out his armour. Where was Merlin? Arthur let out an exasperated sigh. His useless servant was _never_ on time. Arthur flopped onto his bed, lost in thoughts. How could Merlin even carry on as his manservant after his secret came out?

After some careful moments of consideration, Arthur went to fetch his armour himself, pondering on the many possibilities of where Merlin could be. The list was _long_. But these thoughts crossed his mind a lot.

Arthur ducked behind the screen in his room, when he heard footsteps in his rooms.

"Arthu-"

Arthur jumped up, knocking the screen over and going down with it, yelling all the while. There was an awkward pause. Merlin turned around. "Say what you must and _leave_ ," Arthur ordered, blushing as he spoke.

"E-erm, I just wanted to tell you we're leaving soon, so-"

" _I know, that's why_ I _had to get my clothes, because_ you _couldn't get of your ass and do it your bloody self!_ " he shouted.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, chuckling to himself.

" _Have you not left yet?!_ " Arthur's voice lowered, "And Merlin, a word of...my actions...earlier, to anyone, I swear, I will make sure your death is a slow, painful and humiliating one."

"Speaking of humiliation… can I just say… it probably wasn't a good idea to scream like a toddler. The whole castle probably… " he trailed off.

A stream of concerned workers, and _Gwen,_ all rushed in. Arthur buried his head in his hands.

" _You… you little…"_ Arthur began.

"'Little..?' Are you sure you want to finish that sentence with half the castle, and your _wife,_ in the room?" Merlin goaded.

"Sire," came an annoyingly, posh voice, "Doing… this… isn't really a good idea, don't you?" _George_. _Damn that boot-licker._

" _I don't give a bloody flying damn about whether it is a good idea or not_!"

Merlin groaned. Arthur realized he had just made it a crap load worse. "I-I meant that-"

"Oh, Arthur. I think, to avoid humiliation, it would be good to just, you know, put some clothes on?" Arthur cursed Merlin and his good advice.

"Excuse me one moment." The king righted the screen and stepped behind it.

Arthur heard Merlin's voice speaking out to the crowd behind the screen, "So I believe, there are lessons to learn here for everyone. 1: Don't scream like a girl when falling over. 2: Don't yell at everyone when you humiliated yourself. 3: _Put your clothes on._ "

 _Merlin, I will find you, and I will not be merciful,_ Arthur silently promised his idiot manservant. The only way Arthur could distract himself from the massive hit his ego had taken was to conjure up the image of Merlin dying a _slow_ … _painful… Death._

When Arthur was finally fully dressed, he stepped out from behind the screen, hopefully directing a look at Merlin that even his father could not compare: One of pure. Utter. Hatred.

Merlin burst out laughing. "Arthur, if looks could kill, I think you may have just tapped someone on the shoulder. Also… it should be me giving you that look. I am now mentally scarred. Thank you."

" _For heaven's sake, just-_ "

"Always remember Arthur: you're never fully dressed without a smile!"

By now, practically everyone in his chambers were trying to stifle their laughs. Burning with embarrassment and rage, Arthur demanded, "Merlin. _What. Do. You. Want?"_

The effect was instantaneous. Merlin's smug grin disappeared, to be replaced by a worried frown. "Right. So, you know I was late."

Arthur scowled. "You _think?"_

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but I had a reason. I was… getting some help from an old friend. You'll meet him soon. Anyway, while I was talking, someone… came across us. He's from Ealdor. According to him, the whole village had to flee." Merlin continued.

Arthur furrowed his brow. "Is Hunith alright?"

Merlin started. "Yeah, she's fine. I didn't expect you to remember straight away."

"Merlin, of course I remembered. She's one of the kindest women I've ever met, and without her, we may well have lost the _last_ battle." Arthur retorted.

Merlin nodded, smiling softly. "So, he told me that Morgana had reached Ealdor, with an army of tens of thousands. He said her magic is stronger than ever. Morgana is closer than we thought. We may just reach Camlann, if we leave in the next hour, but we need to hurry. Are you ready to go?"

The king gestured to his clothes, scowling, "Well I'm dressed aren't I?"

Merlin's smug grin reappeared. "Yes, after your long struggles and endless effort, you have managed to dress. Well done, Sire."

Arthur turned to Gwen, who was covering her mouth with her hand. "Merlin, I think that's enough, now. Why don't you get ready, and help Gaius?" She chided.

" _Thank you,"_ Arthur mouthed. Gwen smiled.

"Just because he's your husband…" Merlin muttered as he left, taking the rest of the crowd with him. Arthur smirked at his back.

"Arthur, don't be childish," Gwen scolded, "Or I'll call him right back."

"He started it!" Arthur protested.

His queen smiled fondly, and put her arms around him. "I'm sure you'll survive. Now, I'm sure Merlin is waiting with your horses downstairs, so put your armour on, and go meet him."

Arthur grabbed the various pieces of armour, and started strapping them on, with Gwen's help. Taking his helmet in one hand and Gwen's hand in the other, Arthur led the way down to the courtyard, where his knights were waiting. With a nod and a smile, Arthur, Gwen and the knights mounted their horses, Merlin and Gaius close behind them. Taking one last look back at Camelot, Arthur set off, knowing that Merlin would race to catch up and ride next to him, the rest all following him.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't feel like being super-angsty, so this is what happened. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
